The College Life of Mutual Killing
by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) Despair hits Hope's Peak Academy again as 30 new students becomes a part of The College Life of Mutual Killing. Will all of them live and leave Hope's Peak or fall at the hands of another mastermind? Who will live? Who will fall into the depths of despair? Rated T for cussing!
1. SYOC Form

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another story. This is my first SYOC for this story for the Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei fandom. Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei is not owned by me and I own my OC (Alicia Simone Davis). Please send your OC's via PM ONLY. I wont take them via a review because I will reject them. The OC form is below and I would like the OC's in by April 13th (I only have a week of Spring Break!) **_

* * *

OC Form:

Name:

Age:

SHSL:

Gender:

Abilities:

Personality (optional):

Quotes (opitional):

Clothes:

Looks/Appearance:

Likes/Dislikes (2 or more):

History/Background:

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**1: Please label this as "College Life of Mutual Killing" or "TCLOMK (The College Life of Mutual Killing)".**_

_**2: No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. I really don't like those. For real.**_

_**3: You can reserve a slot.**_

_**4: You can submit up to 2 OC's.**_

_**5: Your OC has to be original from the game or really creative. Either way is fine. Also, each slot will be randomly labeled as victim, murdered, mastermind, and survivor.**_

_**6: One last thing, please put your OC's role in the investigation and trial. If your OC is the victim, explain how they will be murdered via a PM. If your OC is the murderer in a class trial, explain how they would be murdered via a PM.**_

_**I look forward to seeing how this story goes!**_

* * *

Slots:

1: Cassandra "Cassie" Howard - SHSL Prankster (HappyGoLuckyAlexis' OC)

2: Yami Michiya - SHSL Seamstress (Shadowplayer360's OC)

3: Danieru Garushi - SHSL Thief (The hazel-eyes bookworm's OC)

4: Sebastian Frost - SHSL Historian (Master Fudanshi's OC)

5: Kumon Touko - SHSL Delinquent (FourthMind's OC)

6: Ingmarie Schultz - SHSL Impersonator (Queen Kazza's OC)

7: Hikage Natsume - SHSL Publisher (TheRoseShadow21's OC)

8: Riku Kumiko - SHSL Horror Novelist (Shibehus' OC)

9: Yuki Miharu - SHSL Artist/Musican (DarkRubySparks' OC)

10: Raul Rodriguez Jr. - SHSL Crime Scene Investigator (PrankK1ng's OC)

11: Hiroshi Takiya - SHSL Doctor (Hell Devil 13's OC)

12: Takeru Sakurai - SHSL Thespian (Blazing T-Rex's OC)

13: Fuji Fujimoto - SHSL Graphic Designer (MidnightMoonKid's OC)

14: Shiro Mesuzu - SHSL Duelist (Shadowplayer360's OC)

15: Sora Imayoshi - SHSL Pastry Chef (DesinyHeart13's OC)

16: Alicia Simone Davis - SHSL Hope/Good Luck (My OC)

17: Katami Kiashi - SHSL Matchmaker (Geek-Squard-Captain's OC)

18: Hiroto Tanaka - SHSL Haunted House Planner (mrean22's OC)

19: Haruka Shimizu - SHSL DJ (carrotgirlhatty's OC)

20: Motoko Urishima - SHSL Programmer/Hacker (PrankK1ng's OC)

21: Naemi Søndergaard - SHSL Bladeswoman (LadyGlitchy's OC)

22: Seren Kyou - SHSL Psycho (FourthMind's OC)

23: Neils - SHSL Baker/Cook (LadyGlitchy's OC)

24: Aria Merrit - SHSL Roleplayer (pikachushinx's OC)

25: Nashi Damiko - SHSL Surgeon (Shibehus' OC)

26: Seraphina "Ina" Rasmussen - SHSL Plot Developer (SuperHighSchoolLevel Eater's OC)

27: Ryou Inoue - SHSL Music Composer/Conductor (TheRoseShadow21's OC)

28: Riko Yasutsuji - SHSL Chief Company (Vortex Oblivion's OC)

29: Shouma Amano - SHSL Mancala Pro (Chipi210's OC)

30: Hikari Kawamura - SHSL Gunswoman (Ayama-chan's OC)

* * *

Thanks you guys, the SYOC is now closed! I will edit this again as soon as I pick a protagonist! :D

EDIT: The protagonist will be the SHSL Doctor, Hiroshi Takiya. Expect the prologue soon!


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Despair University

**_A/N: Hey guys. I will update whenever I can due to me with school and other things. I will be using the OST's for both Danganronpa video games and the anime and I will not be writing the investigations and class trials out (Sorry!). Anyway, let's begin, shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei. I only own my OC._**

* * *

_**-Dangan Ronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei OST: Disc 1, Track 4 - Beautiful Days-**_

There I was, standing in front of the school that would change my entire life forever: Hope's Peak Academy. People who go here and graduate will be set for life. There are 2 things that are needed: You must be in high school and you must excel in all high school subjects. I gathered up all of my courage, confidence and hope and took my first steps inside Hope's Peak.

_**-Music Halts-**_

But then, as I took my first steps, darkness surrounded me. It felt like the world had came to an end..._  
_

**_"That's where it all began, when my normal life came to an end."_**

"Well, I'm kinda nervous introducing myself, but here we go. My name is Hiroshi Takiya, and I'm the SHSL Doctor."

**HIROSHI TAKIYA - SHSL DOCTOR**

_(Appearance: 5'11", 158 lbs with athletic and lean body with some muscles and fair skin. He has electric blue eyes and medium length blonde hair with spike cut, sometimes he uses pompadour hairstyle in a formal event. He has somehow evil charming smile and makes girls go crazy just by a simple look in his eyes. He has two tattoos in his body, a tattoo on his lower back. Wears dark jeans vest with navy blue tee, a pair of short black denim with chain that connected his wallet to the belt, and low navy blue converse. He always wears a navy blue G-Shock watch in his left wrist, braided bracelets in his right hand wrist, and a necklace that has ring on it.) _

* * *

_**-Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 2, Track 20 - Prologue-**_

**_PROLOGUE - WELCOME TO DESPAIR UNIVERSITY_**

* * *

_**-Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 1, Track 19 - Despair-Syndrome-**_

'_What? What happened?_' I thought as I woke up in a college dorm room with a lot of doctor stuff in it, medicine, bandages, whatever that doctors needed. Then there was a security camera in the corner of the room on the left side. "Is this my room?" I said as I walked outside my room and into the empty hallway. I then left to go looking around until I saw a girl.

"Are we at Hope's Peak?", I asked the girl. She looked at me and said with a smile. "Yes you are. Inside Hope's Peak, that is. And by the way, I'm Alicia Simone Davis, SHSL Good Luck/Hope. Nice to meet you."

**ALICIA SIMONE DAVIS - SHSL GOOD LUCK/HOPE **

_(Appearance: 5'6, brown skin color, pink and black hair, pink and black eyes, clothing(skinny jeans and t shirt) and shoes are pink and black.) _

"Nice to meet you, Hiroshi." Alicia said smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Alicia. So what are you here for?", I said smiling back. "Well, I got in here because of my hope and good luck. What are you in here for?" Alicia said blushing a little. "I got in because of my success of being a doctor." We both were having a simple conversation until an announcement came over the intercom.

**'_Ahem! All students head to the gym! I repeat! ALL STUDENTS HEAD TO THE GYM!'_**

"Looks like we should head to the gym, should we?", I said to Alicia. "Yeah, we should." Alicia said, nodding. We both headed to the gym where I saw 27 more faces. 'So these are my classmates, the other Super High School Levels that stood before me.' "Everybody, this is Hiroshi Takiya, the SHSL Doctor. So go ahead and introduce yourselves to him!" Alicia said with a hope filled smile.

_**-Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair - The Animation OST: Disc 1, Track 2 - High Speed Physical Action-**_

The girls in the room, 18 of them to be exact, stepped up from the group and each introduced themselves.

"Cassandra "Cassie" Howard, SHSL Prankster! At yo service!"

** CASSANDRA "CASSIE" HOWARD - SHSL PRANKSTER **

(_Appearance: Long purple ombre hair, African American skin, 5'6, hazel eyes, busty chest, slim figure, cherry red lips. Black skinny jeans, red sneaker heels, purple ombre rings and necklace, red and purple shirt with a peachy color tank top over it, flower clip in her hair.) _

"Er...I'm Yami. Y-Yami Michiya..."

**YAMI MICHIYA - SHSL SEAMSTRESS **

_(Appearance: Preferred choice of clothing is a blue long skirt with a brown long-sleeve sweater. She wears brown casual shoes, black stocking, and also has a light green shawl that she likes to wear like a scarf. She also has a pair of white silk gloves that she likes to use when doing her job. Has long black hair and fair green eyes. Her hair extends as far as her chest, which is a decent size and gently sways when she walks or brushes it with her hand. She also has a very delicate face, which overall gives her a doll-like look. She is also quite thin and is about 5' 7" tall.) _

"Kumin Touko! Eat my fist, punk!"

**KUMIN TOUKO - SHSL DELINQUENT **

_(Appearance: She wears a green bikini and a black shorts. For her shoes, she wear a black army boots. She has dark green hair that falls over her shoulders while her eyes are green.) _

"Ingmarie Schultz, pleasure to meet you."

**INGMARIE SCHULTZ - SHSL IMPERSONATOR**

_(Appearance: Her general outfit consists of a candy pink dress with white lace lining, black mary janes, and knee high stockings. On her right sleeve, there is a crudely made Poison symbol hand drawn by Ingmarie herself a year or two ago. No matter how many times she declares herself the "next Picasso", artistic talent certainly doesn't come with the Ing-package. At first glance you wouldn't be able to guess that Ingmarie was a high schooler, much less a college student. Only standing at 4'11, Ingmarie could fit right in with a crowd of elementary students. She even has the big, blue doe eyes and the honey blond hair tied in a ponytail clasped with a big, red bow.) _

"Hikage Natsume. How do you do?"

**HIKAGE NATSUME - SHSL PUBLISHER **

_(Appearance: Long-sleeved white shirt with the top button undone, short black skirt with red beaded ribbon along the hem, a light blue French beret, thigh high black socks, and grey pumps. Tall and skinny with a pale complexion, Reddish brown hair and blue/grey eyes.) _

"Hehe! The name's Kumiko, and I'm glad to meet ya!"

**RIKU KUMIKO - SHSL HORROR NOVELIST **

_(Appearance: She wears a dark red sweatshirt, that fits her like a trenchcoat. She also wears a black graphic T-Shirt underneath, with a cat and blood splatters surrounding it depicted. Kumiko has a magenta pleated skirt, with fake blood splatters on it. She also has bright pink and black striped stockings, and combat boots. Kumiko has dullish lime green eyes, and scarlet hair with magenta streaks coming through it. She typically wears her hair in low pigtails that go down to her waist, and are tied off with white ribbons.) _

"Hi! Name's Yuki Miharu~"

**YUKI MIHARU - SHSL LEVEL ARTIST (MUSICIAN) **

_(Appearance: Has a pink-black jacket with black squares that reaches to her elbows, a yellow shirt with a heart-shaped song note (long sleeved), and a short black skirt. Slightly tan skin, with blue-green eyes. Light brown, wavy, shoulder length hair, and she is a little short.)_

"Fuji Fujimoto! What would you like for me to draw?"

**FUJI FUJIMOTO - SHSL GRAPHIC DESIGNER **

_(Appearance: has a sort of neon pink hair, tied into a low pony-tail. she has side fringe which covers her right eye. She's extremely pail and gets burnt easily. Her bust is reasonably large. Her eyes are a dull shade of grey and has bags under her eyes from not sleeping. Fuji wears a blue tank top with a black sleeveless hoodie, unzipped. She wears short black shorts, and purple flip-flops.) _

"I'm Sora Imayoshi, and I hope our days together are as sweet as chocolate."

**SORA IMAYOSHI - SHSL PASTERY CHEF **

_(Appearance: A rose pink dress shirt with a yellow skirt, a yellow bow tied around the collar. Yellow and pink stripped leggings and white buckle down shoes. A tiara shaped like a chocolate cupcake with white icing on her head, held down by a dark red bow tied around her head. She is 5'2, with strawberry blonde hair, pulled into a side ponytail on the right, held by a red scrunchie. She has light green eyes with a mole under her left eye. Her hands are pale, because they are covered in flour, and her nails are short and lightly manicured.) _

"Katami Kiashi. Would you like me to match you up with somebody here?"

**KATANI KIASHI - SHSL MATCHMAKER**

_(Appearance: Turquoise t-shirt, black hoodie tied around waist, pale blue jeans/trousers, chunky purple high-top trainers. Bright orange hair, wavy and tangled, reaches just past shoulders. Rather pale, a few freckles, bright green eyes. Tallish, and a little chubby. Wears slim-frame glasses.) _

"Wazzup people Haru-Haru in the house! Wooooooooo!"

**HARUKA SHIMIZU - SHSL DJ**

_(Appearance: She wears a yellow cropped vest top and dark blue demin short shorts. Knee high socks with lime green and black stripes and bright pink high-top trainers. She wears a black cropped leather jacket and has two glow sticks hanging around her neck on a piece of sting as well as a pair of black and pink head phones. There's a lot of cheap, plastic bangles oh her left wrist. She also wears a pink baseball cap turned sideways. Tall and slim with waist length wavy very light brown hair, streaked with hot pink and bright yellow. She has hazel eyes and very long eyelashes. Her nails are very well maintained and are bright pink with white diagonal strips. She wears bright pink lipstick and has a black star painted on her right cheek. The fringe of her hair is kept back by white and pink hair clips.) _

"Motoko Urishima."

**MOTOKO URISHIMA - SHSL PROGRAMMER/HACKER**

_(Appearance: light blue blouse, darker blue knee length skirt, white knee socks, and blue shoes. shoulder length black hair, lightly pale skin, violet eyes, 5' even.)_

"You can call me Naemi...and don't try to ask for my last name okay?"

**NAEMI SØNDERGAARD - SHSL BLADESWOMAN**

_(Appearance: French pink trench coat, little white furry boots. Shoulder length blonde wavy hair and slightly curled at the tips, Bright blue eyes, Peach coloured skin, 4' 9")_

"Aria Merrit, at your service! Well, not really. SHSL Roleplayer? HA! Useless! Really fun though!"

**ARIA MERRITT - SHSL ROLEPLAYER**

_(Appearance: Plain white t-shirt with a blue and white striped hooded jacket over it. She also wears dark blue jeans and white trainers, and a silver hairclip to keep the hair from her eyes. She also carries a backpack, which contains a sketchpad for writing out character concepts and plots, a stuffed animal (a small calico cat), a bottle of water, and an mp3 player with headphones. She is average height and weight, although she looks slightly young for her age(But not much). She has thick brown hair in a bob cut, and dark green eyes. She's got pale skin, too, and wears braces.)_

"My name's Nashi, but you can call me Damiko-san.

**NASHI DAMIKI - SHSL SURGEON**

_(Appearance: A white button-up long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, a beige pleated skirt, and black nurse's shoes. Nashi has golden eyes, and dark grey hair. Her hair is usually pulled back into a messy bun, with a small part hanging near each eye. She also has stitches on each of her joints. (So fingers, elbows, knees, etc.))_

"Uh, hey. I guess you can call me Ina... My name's Seraphina Rassmusen. You know... Whatever you want."

**SERAPHINA "INA" RASSMUSSN - SHSL PLOT DEVELOPER (VIDEO GAME RELATED)**

_(Appearance: She wears a long white skirt that reaches her feet along with a gray hooded sweatshirt. Underneath the sweat shirt, she wears a pink tank top that can be seen slightly where her sweatshirt ends and the skirt starts. She wears white tennis shoes. Seraphina has curly brown hair, reaching her shoulders. The curls are very neat and wide. She has green eyes. She's of average height, but is a bit slender.)_

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Riko Yasutsuji. I hope we could along well."

**RIKO YASUTSUJI - SHSL CHIEF COMPANY**

_(Appearance: She wore a white dress shirt with a green tie with Scottish motifs above a beige vest, a black skirt with white tights and black little boots. She had long raven hair with a "odango" in each side of her head, blue-greenish eyes and a pale skin. People consider her as "cool beauty".)_

"Hikari Kawamura. Don't mess with me.

**HIKARI KAWAMURA - SHSL LEVEL GUNSWOMAN**

_(Appearance: A police outfit (including shoes) with guns in holsters on her belt, brown eyes and black hair.)_

"Nice to meet you too, ladies." Then 9 other students stepped up and introduced themselves to me.

"My name's Danieru, but for you I am Culebra."

**DANIERU GARUSHI - SHSL THIEF**

_(Appearance: He usually wears baggy jeans, a red hoodie, brown shoes and a silver pendant. He is a small, skinny boy of 1, 45 metrs. He has dark brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck, and bright blue eyes. His entire back is covered with faint scars, due to a complicated past.)_

"Sebastian Frost. Nice meeting you."

**SEBASTIAN FROST - SHSL HISTORIAN**

_(Appearance: He wears an abnormally long, hooded red duffle coat that almost reaches the floor. He hardly ever takes it off, but he hardly wears it closed either, so his plain white button-up shirt and jeans are clearly visible (though hardly anything special). He also wears black high-top converse shoes. He is of average height and has a slim build; he isn't muscular at all. His brown hair is short and wispy, and his eyes are green (it should also be mentioned that he had long, pretty eyelashes). His skin is a bit not the pale side, and he has dark circles under his eyes because he tends to stay up late, even if he knows he has to get up early the next day. If someone is very observant, they'd notice that his fingernails and the skin around them are bitten (a habit he's yet to break)._

"Raul Rodriguez Jr. Don't make me fuck you up.

**RAUL RODRIGUEZ JR. - SHSL CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATOR**

_(Appearance: black long coat, dark gray shirt, combat boots, and black pants tapped at the ankles. tan skin, messy spiky black hair with bangs long enough to cover the left eye, scar running down right eye, dark brown eyes.)_

"Takeru. Takeru Nogami."

**TAKERU NOGAMI - SHSL THESPIAN**

_(Appearance: School Uniform with Jacket Open, Shirt with Masks of Comedy and Tragedy on them, Glasses. Brown hair grown out long (But not Hagakure long), clean shaven, Blue eyes)_

"Hey! Hiroto Tanaka here. Would you like for me to build you a haunted house?"

**HIROTO TANAKA - SHSL HAUNTED HOUSE PLANNER**

_(Appearance: Black shirt that says "The walking dead", Black leather jeans, and black sneakers. Pale skin, Short blonde spiky hair, light blue eyes, skinny, 6 feet tall)_

"Seren Kyou! What's up?"

**SEREN KYOU - SHSL PSYCHO**

_(Appearance: He always shirtless. All he wear is his black baggy pants and a red combat boots. His hair is crimson. It was done in a messy spiky style. He have a psychotic red eyes that cause most of people flinch when he stare at them.)_

"Neils, Baker/Cook."

**NELIS - SHSL BAKER/COOK**

_(Appearance: He wears a red polo shirt and black jean pants with black sneakers. Platinum blonde hair almost to the point wear it's white (people see it as white) hair goes just past the ears. Has no bangs. His hair is a stylish type or messy spiky hair that is slightly gravity deifying in other words none of the hair really sticks to his head but goes up but is slightly messy (but stylish) but not to the point wear it's so high it looks awkward more like he put gel to make it stay like the spiky meaty but stylish hair he has, Emerald Green eyes (but wears red colour contacts to make him look like an albino), Pale-ish skin) _

"Ryou Inoue. Pleasure."

**RYOU INOUE - SHSL COMPOSER/CONDUCTOR (MUSIC)**

_(Appearance: A long sleeved indigo top , smart grey trousers, a black blazer with a musical note symbol stitched onto the blazer pocket with gold thread, polished black shoes. One of his arms has a bandage wrapped around the entire lower half(this is covered by his sleeves). His clothes cover a range of different scars-both from cuts and burns. Silvery, wavy hair with a messy fringe that partially covers his dark blue eyes. his hair tends to shimmer in bright light(this is completely natural) and the contrast between his hair and eye colour is quite striking, and very unsettling when he looks at you through his fringe. He had one pierced ear , with a small silver diamond stud in it. He had a long scar that cuts through his left eyebrow, but this is partially concealed by his fringe. He is of an athletic build.)_

"Amano. Shouma Amano. Nice to meet you."

**SHOUMA AMANO - SHSL MANCALA PRO **

_(Appearance: pirate hat, purple shirt with a rabbit on it, green shorts, a black scarf and black tennis shoes. Short black hair, pink eyes. very skinny and pale. with freckles.)_

"Nice to meet you as well, gentleman." I said. Then everybody got into their own groups in the gym or decided to stand or sit by themselves and started talking. But then...a mysterious voice talked over the speakers. Everybody turned towards the stage.

"Mic check! Mic check! One, two. Is everybody here? Good! Then let's get the show on the road!"

_**-Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 2, Track 2; Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair - The Animation OST: Disc 1, Track 3; Super Danganronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy OST: Disc 2, Track 2: Momomomonokuma!-**_

Then a black and white bear jumps up and lands on the podium in front of us. It was strange. But then he began to speak.

"I'm Monokuma! Furthermore, your headmaster! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU...and told us this:

**_"You are the promising, young high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders. And in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope, I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of the school."_**

"Wait. Hold the goddamn fuck up! You're the principal of this school?!", Alicia said. Monokuma jumped and landed in front of Alicia and said "Yes, Miss Davis, I am. Now will you let me- H-hey!" Alicia picked him up and threw him up in the air and in three seconds, he exploded in front of our eyes. "He has a bomb inside him." Alicia said, calming down.

"What the hell, Miss Davis?!", Monokuma said as he came back on the podium. "I was just checking. Nothing else." She said. "Do that again and I will make sure you don't see tomorrow." Monokuma said, threatening her. Alicia said nothing after that.

"Anyway, why are we here?", Sebastian said. "The reason you are all here is because you guys will be living together. In this school."

**_"As for how long you will be living together, there is no time limit. In other words, you'll be staying here for the rest of your lives!"_**

Everybody had scared faces, widened eyes, and lost their cool. "LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU GODDAMN TEDDY BEAR!", I said. "I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!" _'Well, damn! Ain't got to yell!'_ "Here is the graduation rule: The only way for you guys to get out of here is that you have to **KILL SOMEONE**."

_****__"And thus began our new high school life. However, this school we had come to with high expectations wasn't one filled with hope, it was one filled with despair! __**That is when I knew that I and my classmates have to kill somebody to leave...This is the end of my normal life and the beginning of a new life...**__**The College Life of Mutual Killing life...**_**_Would we lose all hope and fall in despair...? Or try to not fall into depsair and keep hope alive...?"_**

Monokuma then starts yapping his mouth. **_"So, whoever who wants to leave this academy, will have to play by a certain rule. I don't care how you do it, but only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is to it, pretty simple, no? You can use a blunt weapon, stab them, beat them, knife them, burn them, crush them, strangle them, or even shoot them! A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world would attempt to kill each other; it gets my heart racing!"_**

* * *

_**-Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 2, Track 20 - Prologue - Credits-**_

**_PROLOGUE - WELCOME TO DESPAIR UNIVERSITY END_**

* * *

**_A/N 2: Hey guys! I'm cutting it off right here as the prologue. Chapter 1 should be up whenever I update. Sorry if I got your OC'S name, appearance or anything else wrong, because I'm busy with school. There will be a Free Time Event in the next chapter so the person or people with the most votes will have a Free Time event in the next chapter. And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia_**


	3. Hope Kills or Despair is Suicide - Ch 1

_**A/N: There will be three Free Time Events for this chapter before the first murder goes down. Now let's begin. Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei. I only own my OC. This is also set after the kids look around the school and watch their DESPAIR inducing DVDs. Upupupupupupupupupupuppupupupu...and with the last Free Time Event, something romantic will go on...**_

* * *

_**-Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 2, Track 21 - Chapter 1-**_

_**Chapter 1: Hope Kills or Despair is Suicide - (ab)normal days: Daily Life**_

* * *

_********__"So, whoever who wants to leave this academy, will have to play by a certain rule. I don't care how you do it, but only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is to it, pretty simple, no? You can use a blunt weapon, stab them, beat them, knife them, burn them, crush them, strangle them, or even shoot them! A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world would attempt to kill each other; it gets my heart racing!"_

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Everybody had yelled. "No, I'm not. And by the way, I will be giving you guys a motive!~ _**Your motive: People have been making death threats to kill your families...Who will die first: Yourself or your loved ones?**_ Upupupupupupupupupupupupupu..." Monokuma said and then he disappeared. "A motive? To kill somebody here? _**HELL THE FUCK NO!**_ I'm going to look around the school." Alicia said furiously as she left the gym. "Wait, Alicia!" I said catching up with her. Everybody else either left in a group or by themselves to walk around the school.

* * *

_**-**__**Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 1, Track 4 - Beautiful Days-**_

_**FREE TIME EVENT: NASHI DAMIKO**_

Nashi: -is in the infirmary-

Hiroshi: _Should I hang out with her?_

_**Yes**/No_

_(I hung out with Nashi talking about doctor and medical stuff...)_

_(Me and Nashi grew a little closer today.)_

Nashi: Thanks for the talk. Bye! -leaves to her dorm room-

**_(Nashi Damiko's Report Card has been updated.)_**

* * *

-_**Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 1, Track 4 - Beautiful Days-**_

_**FREE******__ TIME_ EVENT 2: SEREN KYOU

Seren: -chilling by the pool-

Hiroshi: _Should I hang out with him?_

**_Yes_**_/__No_

_(I hanged out with Seren and talked about girls, girls, and more girls...)_

_(Me and Seren grew a little closer today.)_

Seren: Can I ask you something?

Hirsohi: Sure. What's up?

Seren: Do you like any of the girls here?

Hiroshi: -blushes- N-No...I don't.

Seren: You are blushing. OH! That means you like somebody here! Tell me, who's the lucky chick? -teases-

Hiroshi: Um...

Seren: Cassandra? Nashi? Aria? or maybe Alicia?

Hiroshi: Gotta go! Bye! -leaves- _I need to find Alicia..._

**_(Seren Kyou's Report Card has been updated)_**

* * *

**_-___****Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 1, Track 4 - Beautiful Days-**

**_-Bonus Free Time Event: Alicia Simone Davis-_**

Alicia: -in her dorm room reading 'His Wicked Games' by Ember Casey-

Hiroshi: _Should I hang out with her?_

_**Yes**/No_

Hirsohi: -knocks on the door-

Alicia: Come in.

Hiroshi: -walks in the room- Hey Alicia.

_(Me and Alicia had a normal conversation, talking about whatever..)_

_(Me and Alicia grew a little closer today.)_

Alicia: Hiroshi...

Hiroshi: Yes?

Alicia: If I die...I would like for you to remember me.

Hiroshi: What?!

Alicia: I'm serious. -gives him her book- Remember me by that book...because..-blushes- I l-l-l-l-l-l-love you...

Hiroshi: _Did she just say that she loved me?! I must be dreaming... _

Hiroshi: -blushes- Thanks for the book...

_(Alicia walked over to me and kissed me dead on the lips. We were both blushing.)_

Alicia: There goes your first kiss...as well as mine...

Hiroshi: -hugs- Thank you.

Alicia: -hugs back- Can we switch dorm rooms? -hands him her key-

Hiroshi: Sure. -takes her key and hands her his-

Alicia: -takes it- Bye!

_**(Alicia Simone Davis' Report Card has been updated.)**_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

I decided to go to my dorm room and check on Alicia. I knocked on the door, but no response. "Alicia? Are you there?" I asked as I kept knocking on the door till I decided to bang it down.

"Alicia...?!" What I saw was gruesome. The body of my first crush and almost girlfriend was right in front of me. On my bed.

**_-___****Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 1, Track 18 - Despair Pollution Noise Music-**

Alicia's arms and legs were tied to a bedpost. She had blood everywhere on her body. She had stab marks in her chest, stomach, and neck. There was a knife plunged deep into her heart. Her eyes were then out of her eye sockets. There were cuts on her arms and legs.

**_'AHEM! A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND! I REPEAT; A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND! A CLASS TRIAL WILL START SOON SO GET TO INVESTIGATING!'_**

I screamed so loudly at the corpse that I ran out of the room and fainted.

* * *

_**Alicia Simone Davis, SHSL Good Luck/Hope has been found dead...**_

_**1 dead and 28 remain...**_

* * *

**____****-Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair OST: Disc 2, Track 21 - Chapter 1-**

**____****__****Chapter 1: Hope Kills or Despair is Suicide - (ab)normal days: Daily Life END**

* * *

_******A/N 2: There goes the FTEs and the first murder! Sorry if this is short, its because of me being lazy. So who do you think murdered Alicia? Let me know...upupupupupupupupupupu... ******__And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia_

_******A/N 3: I AM NOT WRITING OUT THE CLASS TRIALS. Sorry! :(**_


End file.
